


【翻译】A Plausible Scenario

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock的幻想top 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】A Plausible Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Plausible Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170954) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



“该死的，Jim！只有你能让Korbyzian沼泽生物的毒刺直接扎进屁股！你知道这有多奇葩吗？”  
   
“4,362,092.53比1的几率，医生。”  
   
“你上次报数的时候他就听见了，Spock！我能说啥呢，Bones，我的屁股对任何种族来说都是无法抵抗的。这不是我的错！”  
   
“我看见你了，Jim！在那挑衅那个东西。现在它死了，没法搞出来解毒剂了！我们现在怎么办？”  
   
\---  
   
“等等，等等等等。”  
   
“有何疑问，Jim？”  
   
“为啥你的幻想里还有Bones？”  
   
“我需要他的医疗专长以保证此场景的真实度。”  
   
“你就不能……只告诉我好玩的部分？”  
   
“你所谓之‘好玩的部分’，需要正当的理由。如果缺少符合逻辑的背景，此幻想场景将缺乏紧迫度，与情节叙述完全的情况相比将失去其刺激性的兴奋。实际上，那将让它无法被形容成‘幻想场景*’。”[scenario，带剧情的场景脚本等。]  
   
“你看个黄片都会自备脚本和节拍器，是吧？”  
   
“性兴奋的唤起与释放均是完整享受的重要步骤，Jim。”  
   
“哈， _唤起。_ ”  
   
“你是否还想继续听我最喜爱的幻想场景，Jim？我并无义务一定将它与你分享。”  
   
“当然，我当然想。抱歉。我会乖乖听的。再不打断啦。”  
   
“那几率只有——”  
   
“就继续你的分享吧，Spock先生。”  
   
\---  
   
“我很抱歉，医生，但是传送室出了一丁丁点*故障。”[wee bit]  
   
\---  
   
“不是吧连Scotty都要！”  
   
“我必须重申：如果你无法在聆听过程中保证安静，我将停止描述，而你今晚将得不到最终回合的性行为。”  
   
“好吧，好吧。那你能不能至少别再说‘一丁丁点’了？”  
   
“否定的。”  
   
“拜托了？”  
   
“不，Jim。”  
   
“那能有‘噢，当然啦舰长’吗？”[och, aye, Captain]  
   
“Scott先生在此场景中并无再度出场的时机，因此我也无需再模仿他的任何说话方式。”  
   
“意思是还有更多的Bones？”  
   
“或许。”  
   
\---  
   
舰长，大副和首席医官在一处洞穴里找到了暂时的休憩地。舰长的情况在持续恶化，死亡的威胁近在眼前：McCoy医生沉重地如此推测，他的眉毛拧起的方式说明在传送室预期维修完成的4.23小时内，舰长将无法幸存。  
   
“真希望你没直接用你那手痒的指头杀了那东西，你个尖耳朵的杂种。”  
   
“鉴于它在我抵达时已严重伤害到了舰长的生命，将相位枪设置为击杀档是符合逻辑的，医生。”  
   
“为啥不符合逻辑地让那玩意儿仍然在乱踢着挣扎的时候释放出抗毒血清，Spock？你就没想过这点吗？”  
   
“我并无预知能力，医生，我并不知晓那沼泽生物已将毒素注射进舰长体内，因此也无法提前考虑获取天然解毒剂。”  
   
“哦你当然不能。你妈妈就没教过你，你那铜绿的血管里就从来没流过除了计算和——”  
   
\---  
   
“你真的需要在你自己的关于我屁股的幻想里和他吵架吗？”  
   
“我倾向于尽可能的真实可信，Jim。”  
   
“一种幻想生物和一个幻想紧急场景还有一堆幻想 _神转折_ _*_ 里能有啥真实可信啊？”[deus ex machina，小说或戏剧中突然出现而扭转局面的人或事]  
   
“当你阐述你解放Orion奴隶运输船的幻想时，我将确保指出每一处漏洞。”  
   
“好吧，挺公平的。”  
   
\---  
   
大副曾被教导悔恨是不符合逻辑的。已发生的事实无法更改； _kaadith_ _。_ 然而，当事情与舰长有关时他总是难以坚持纯粹的逻辑。时间在医生用三录仪扫描舰长和那沼泽生物的毒刺残留时一分分地流逝，然而他没有得到任何新发现，三录仪提供的数据与上个小时毫无差别。他的动作，如此不符逻辑，如此人类，如此毫无意义的重复。他不愿承认他的舰长已经没有生还的希望，但是大副是一名瓦肯人，一个现实主义者。企业号的大副允许自己沉溺于不应该出现的悔恨情感，在洞穴边缘无声地徘徊：这都是他的错。所有这一切，医生无法合成必需的解毒剂，Jim再难以了解他对他的爱有多深厚，他们的双手从未触碰，他从未品尝过Jim的嘴唇和肌肤，Jim会死于一个遥远的充满敌意的星球上的一个洞穴，而Spock会化为一个没有生命的空壳，没有陪伴，没有认同，直到他死于某个不确定的未来，灵魂灼烧，疯狂而孤独。  
   
\---  
   
“上帝啊，Spock。”  
   
\---  
   
医生坚持用三录仪反复扫描舰长的举动折磨着大副已经绷紧到几欲断裂的神经。当然，他并没有表现出来，因为他仍然保持着无论还残存了多少的瓦肯自制。  
   
“请停止扫描舰长，医生。请让他最后的时间安详度过，不必被那仪器的持续声音所烦扰。”  
   
“哈！你知道什么。你在那哀怨忧伤的时候我已经成功分离了那只沼泽怪的解毒袋囊。它死后那就变得完全无用了，但是你绝对猜不到那具体是什么。”  
   
“你的缺乏逻辑使你可以得出任何结论，医生。因此我不会跟随你的思考回路做出任何推测，你直接阐明你的发现是最节省时间的方式。”  
   
“大地精。那是EC 14.98.1.”  
   
感谢大副对感情的良好控制，他的脸上没有表现出来希冀是如何在他体内猛地翻涌而出。而医生对感情的糟糕掌控则让他的面部表情在兴奋和纠结间来回转换。  
   
“让你产生的EC 14.98.1.起效的最好方式是直接接触，否则它在暴露在空气后同样会失去效用。”  
   
“我会努力尽我所能，医生。”  
   
“听着，我一点也不想知道具体，好吗？我会在外面哼着小曲，假装这个该死的星球全是阳光和彩虹，而且我 _永远也不想知道你在里面干了什么_ ，Spock，听懂了吗？”  
   
“确定的。”  
   
“好吧，至少外面说清楚了。”医生肯定地点点头，漫不经心地把那只沼泽生物扛上肩，拎起他的医疗箱，走出了洞口。大副被和舰长单独留在身后—--  
   
\---  
   
“——他将舰长温柔地翻成俯卧的姿势，无视他在昏迷中发出的细小微弱的抗议声音。”  
   
“哦我的上帝， _终于。_ ”  
   
“‘细小微弱的抗议声音’，Jim。”  
   
“哦。嗯……呃啊，嗯。”  
   
“大副知道渴求一个处于病痛中的人是可耻的，更甚的是他即将以治疗为名对舰长所施的行为——”  
   
\---  
   
……然而他仍旧难以抗拒地被舰长的臀部曲线，被汇集在他背部腰窝的汗水，被他在与沼泽生物毒液的最后挣扎时肌肉的颤抖所蛊惑。他的手按上舰长强壮的脊背，沿着脊椎向下抚去，大副俯下身子，在舰长迷人的圆润耳垂边低声说：  
   
“无需害怕，舰长。我会照顾好你，你马上就会痊愈。”  
   
因为时间紧迫，大副没有浪费时间在探索舰长裸露的身体，即使他的双手和嘴唇如此渴求着。没有任何迟疑地，他分开那诱人的臀，直接将湿润的舌头探进了舰长的肛门。  
   
\---  
   
“操！”  
   
“你已得到了警告。”  
   
“闭嘴，继续。”  
   
“一个逻辑上自相矛盾的命令，Jim。你想要我执行哪一条？”  
   
“继续说你的幻想，还有继续舔我的屁股，以操他的上帝的名义！”  
   
\---  
   
EC 14.98.1是类瓦肯种族唾液中494种生物酶之一。它在适应沙漠气候的种族中起到镇痛的作用。这种酶在预防局部及内部感染时的疗效无可比拟，也是在大副的母星上药房里常用治疗软膏的基本组成。由于这种沼泽生物的生活环境与瓦肯人如此大相径庭，之前大副从未考虑到他们会有着相似的生理特性使得他的唾液能成为化解那沼泽生物毒性的最佳药剂。  
   
\---  
   
“继续，Spock，快点，拜托。”  
   
\---  
   
为了更好地将EC 14.98.1施于所有被毒性影响的区域，大副在口中聚集起足够的唾液，然后用舌尖将它们涂抹到舰长的肛周。他知道为了挽救舰长的生命，他必须做到尽可能的彻底，对方对他而言太过宝贵。他用手分开舰长的臀瓣以更好地动作，将整张脸埋进舰长的会阴，以便提供所有必需的EC 14.98.1。  
   
如此尽心尽力的服务产生的一个直接后果是属于舰长的味道充斥了大副的感官：汗水和男性体味以及一丝微弱的毒液的甜腻气味几乎要杀死他。那味道如此令人迷醉。灵巧地舌亲密地来回舔舐着，被温暖颤抖的括约肌裹缠着，品尝着内部光滑辛辣的肉壁，大副难以克制地发出一声绵长的呻吟，一只手握住自己疼痛地渴望着关注，渴望着发泄的肿胀。一种疯狂的完全不符逻辑的想法钻进了大副的脑中，在所有那些混乱和兴奋中无比清晰：舰长温暖的后穴正是大副私人天堂的入口。只要他坚持着他的任务，只要他持续地吮吸着那逐渐恢复生气的饥渴的肉穴，强迫它放松，接纳他能提供的一切，他就能进入他的极乐天堂。  
   
\---  
   
“然后舰长醒来了然后无比激动地发现他性感的大副正用这种充满逻辑的舔肛行为拯救他，然后乞求四根瓦肯手指塞进他的屁股。”  
   
“否定的。”  
   
“为啥啊？”  
   
“因为他的大副即将在实施这充满逻辑的舔肛行为过程中射精。”  
   
“操噢噢噢。”  
   
“请允许我，Jim。拜托。”  
   
“好。好的，baby，当然，操，爱你，你太棒了，你太棒了，舔着我的屁股——”  
   
“Jim。 _Jim_ _，_ 继续说。”  
   
“就像这样，就像这样，Spock，你这样太他妈的 _辣_ 了，这么他妈的久的时间我一直他妈的想要你，你知道吗？想要你的舌头想要你的手指想要你的老二插进我的屁股就像你他妈的 _拥有_ 我，baby，继续，舔我的屁眼，你爱它，为了你这么饥渴地张开，就像这样Spock，Spock，对就这样，我就是你的他妈的婊子，只属于你的，Spock， _操_ ——”  
   
“Jimmmmmgh——！”  
   
“就这样，对，Spock，对，全射在我身上，就像这样，上帝啊，你太他妈的的美了，我受不了了，操，太棒了。”  
   
“呣嗯。”  
   
“很好？”  
   
“确实。”  
   
“过来。感觉不错？”  
   
“确定的，Jim。我现在将为你口交。”  
   
“棒。不过我有几个问题。”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“为什么你们不能找到另一只那种沼泽生物然后逼它就范？为什么Bones不能就像个医生那样直接从唾腺里收集那种酶然后直接注射，一本正经又方便快捷？还有为什么只有我们三个一起出任——呃啊！！”  
   



End file.
